


The Tower

by John_Q_Sample



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Alone, Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: Habit hasn't been up for visiting the Habiticians in days, so he spends his time hiding away in the tower at the corner of the Habitat instead.
Kudos: 28





	The Tower

The Tower is completely lonely. The only entity to keep Dr. Habit company is his puppet, and sure, he can make it talk, but it's not like it _really_ talks back to him, not at all like his old lily...

 _ **No.**_ Habit abandoned that flower years ago, and he had _reason_ to. It's just a silly childhood...Oh, such a mean thing to say to his old friend...But, but...!

Dr. Habit pushes himself up from his bed and gently tucks all thoughts of that fl*wer deep into the back of his mind. He hasn't thought about the l*ly at all lately (oh, what a ridiculously unbelievable lie!), and he doesn't need to _now_.

Technically, Dr. Habit "got up" to broadcast the morning PSA, but really he just grabbed his puppet and went to the recording room. He didn't even put on clothes. Now, he decides he'd better get up for real, so he goes towards his dresser and grabs a change of clothes. With a button-up shirt and some grey pants, he begins to feel a lot better, and he even ties his hair back for good measure.

It feels like when he was getting ready to start off the Habitat so long ago. Oh, how he misses those days. There are a lot of things he misses now.

Not bothering with shoes, Habit puts on his favorite fuzzy slippers and leaves the room. He darts back in to say goodbye to the puppet before heading out to the elevator.

In the elevator, he thinks about having breakfast. The thought of food isn't too bad, but the thought of cooking makes him exhausted, despite the fact that he just woke up, so he decides instead to go up to his office. He'll grab some food later, maybe.

The elevator dings as the door slides open, and Habit walks out. He passes through the waiting room and approaches the window first thing. The glass is tinted heavily to prevent anyone from seeing him, but it definitely sacrifices some of the visibility on his side. Habit squints through the window and spots the Terrace. There's a figure standing there, _watching him_.

Startled, Dr. Habit runs back into the elevator and goes downstairs.

The securty room showcases the best of his computery endeavors, with several monitors sporting footage from all over the Habitat. His eyes dart over smiling faces until he finds the Terrace.

Silent footage of Kamal nervously looking out from the height. Dr. Habit watches with a growing sense of something as Kamal backs away and sits down, wiping his eyes.

"Relief" is an accurate description for Habit's sudden burst of emotions, but it's not the term he'd like to put to the scenario. No, Kamal left, left _him_ , and it's not like Dr. Habit needs him! It's not like Dr. Habit secretly wishes he would come back! _He's_ the one who didn't brush his teeth!

Habit's claws click against the desk to a simple rhythm. He decides, putting thoughts of his _ex_ -assistant aside, that he'd better check on the other Habiticians while he's down here. He used to go out there and talk to them himself, but now they've all become so awfully, tooth-rottingly _Happy_ that he just can't bear to be around them any longer.

Even now, they're bearing their pearly whites in so many grins...Especially Gillis. There seems to be two of him, one posted in front of the Lounge (as he should be) and grinning at the camera, and the other playing around the Carnival with a more genuine smile on his face. If Kamal were still here, Habit would employ him to get to the bottom of it, but he's not, so Habit's decided that he doesn't care enough.

Habit's gaze flicks to a few different camera feeds. Trevor's hiding in the boiler room, as usual; the Courtyard is fairly normal, though paired with more smiles than necessary. Even Ronbo, the seemingly inconsolable clown, has a smile and a few more balloons.

And in the security feed for the staircase is the cause of all this madness: _Flower Kid_.

There they are, dead-set on making _more_ people Happy, no doubt, ruining _his_ plans, jumping off the staircase -

Habit nearly falls out of his seat. Holy shit, they're jumping off the staircase! He searches for the security feed from the bottom of the stairs and locates it just in time to spot Flower Kid land peacefully on the ground and start chatting with Randy (who looks sad but will probably have his frown turned upside down before the end of the day).

Habit groans and begins tapping his nails against the desk again. Of course they didn't get hurt; it'd b too easy for them to be bumped off like that; Habit isn't nearly that lucky.

As Flower Kid accepts a pickle jar from Randy and leaves on some other quest, Dr. Habit decides he's sick of watching the show and goes back into the elevator. He gets out on the floor his bedroom and the kitchen are in and goes inside.

He's still not up for making something, _and_ there's nothing good to eat. Dr. Habit settles on a glass of the soda he got out for last night's "dinner" (a sad twist of the term), which he brings out to his bedroom. He sets the glass on his desk and goes on to his computer to "surf the 'net".

"The 'Net" doesn't provide much entertainment for him; he ends up scrolling endlessly, clicking on the occasional link and going back when his boredom pulls him away.

By the time he finishes off the glass of soda, he decides that's enough of being awake. There's not much to do until tonight when he'll have to switch Martha into gear for the curfew. Habit returns to bed and slides underneath the covers once more.

**Author's Note:**

> ok u ever think abt how like,, u DONT see habit til u get to the big event? (unless u count the tutorial, i guess) well WHEREMST was he the entire time? man's gonna get bored


End file.
